The present invention relates to the preparation and composition of titanium dioxide in an aqueous slurry suitable for incorporation in water-based acrylic paint systems to impart high-gloss characteristics to the dried paint film.
In recent years substantial research has been undertaken to develop titanium dioxide slurries that were suitable for use in paper and water-based paint manufacture. The economics and ease of use of such slurries has been a substantial incentive for the development of titanium dioxide slurries.
Hall and Looby disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,773 that a stabilized titanium dioxide slurry of from 60 to 82 percent by weight of titanium dioxide for use in paper manufacturing could be prepared. Roberts and Rowland disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,322 that a process for producing slurries of from 60 to 80 percent titanium dioxide content can be prepared from a pigment slurry containing 20 percent solids. Daubenspeck and Jett disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,640 that a pigment slurry containing 60 to 65 percent titanium dioxide is adapted to be used in latex flat paint formulations.
This invention provides another step forward in the development of titanium dioxide slurries. This invention provides a slurry of very high solids content that can be used to prepare high gloss water-based acrylic paint formulations.